Syd: Mother Euphoria
On the brink of nuclear warfare on a global scale, a plethora of hidden underground bunkers were commissioned by the United States government and constructed to withstand the radioactive fallout at different outposts across the country. Located in the heart of the Mojave Desert and commonly known as The Oasis, this lush paradise and haven for those fortunate enough to have won residency via a lottery draw - or rich enough to purchase the latter - was materialised as an outlet to remold humanity. Hailing from around the world, nineteen individuals live in this isolated commune. In the beginning, a social hierarchy was established where everyone obeyed the rules set in place by the leader, Sydney “Syd” Kravitz, and her council. For a while, all was peaceful. However, a year on from the disaster, the abrupt arrival of an outsider warps the status quo. Tension begins to reach its peak within the cracked society; morals are being rejected, natural resources are rapidly diminishing, the loss of control and balance is paving the way for crime to reign supreme and in-turn, a coup d'état reins in Neo-Nazism as the foundations for the overwhelmingly misogynistic dictatorship… At a loss, a small group of people must band together to prevent further tragedy and all-out annihilation. Characters Main ---- • Sydney "Syd" Kravitz - a middle-aged widow who is elected leader of The Oasis by its occupants. • Emmanuel Ferreira - a charming and power-hungry ex-pundit who becomes part of The Oasis' council. • Patrick Latimore - a troubled teenager on the threshold of adulthood who vocally defies his mother's power. • Jasper Duffy - an orphaned, closeted boy who is burdened by the pressure of his bloodline and its reputation. • Claudia Holloway - a prostitute who exploited herself to ensure her survival. • Archie Vaughn - an ambitious self-made millionaire who forces his way onto the council. • Meredith Sinclair - a fading socialite with an obsession with youth and immortality. Recurring • Oz Bordeaux - a figure from Syd's past who arrives at The Oasis without warning. • Cassius Demetriou - a military brat who assumes the role as head of security. • Regina Zealy - a skilled maid who is the face of the domesticity faction. • Esther Woo - a doctor who lends her expertise in the medical field in case of emergencies. • Kodiak Tchaikovsky - a defector who is assigned a position as the "muscle" alongside Cassius. • Sterling Marlowe - a chef who bartered his way into the haven under the veil of contributing his culinary craft. • Harriet D'Acosta - an aged songbird hired to entertain the residents. • Moira Gallagher - a controversial and devout Roman Catholic whose entry pass into the sanctuary was one of pure luck. • Tatum Abdullah - a hand-picked individual chosen to survive because of his flawless and exotic genetics. • Barb Paget - an altruistic and doting mother figure who is overly-protective of the younger occupants. • Wallace, Julia and Ptolemy Tyndall - a rich, egotistical family who bought their way into The Oasis. Story Chapter I: TBA Coming soon... Author's Notes *.